My Names Michael
by Fictionnaire
Summary: Michael Weatherly is mistaken for Anthony DiNozzo and is kidnapped and taken to a small town to solve a murder... Inspired by Bruce Campbell's My Name Is Bruce
1. Chapter 1

_**My Name's Michael**_

_**A/N: This is inspired by Bruce Campbell's awesome movie… My Name Is Bruce. NCIS Actor Michael Weatherly, in a case of mistaken identity, is abducted and brought to a small country town to solve a murder.**_

Tony DiNozzo strolled into the bullpen set and turned on the computer. Tony adjusted the webcam so it faced the middle of the bullpen and that's where he stood. He could see his reversed image on the monitor. This was going to be another thing for ibeatyou dot com.

He looked at the screen as he did the windmill move to play the air guitar. He had to keep an eye out in case anyone came out of the elevator. He did the windmill a few times but didn't care it was backwards, then pulled the best 'Kiss' face he could muster for it.

"Cut!" It was called out.

Michael backed away and laughed. That was hilarious as he watched it being replayed. "Hey Cote… Now this I gotta see," he laughed.

Cote shook her head confidently and set up the webcam. They dimmed the lights till it was really dark. Michael was surprised that they played the tape of a rocking electric guitar for Cote to do the air guitar with. She was really getting into it and even added the extra bit by laughing at the end.

"Cut!"

"Way to go Cote," Michael said. It looked really good but she refused to watch herself on screen doing that. "Wouldn't it be funny if people started voting for one of us," Michael checked his watch.

"I doubt it… We were doing it as Ziva and Tony. They wouldn't vote for fictional characters," Cote thought for a moment. "Or maybe they will, who knows? Have you got somewhere to be?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm just going away for the weekend," Michael answered as he donned the sunglasses. "I've got a party to attend," he said cheerfully.

"Sometimes I have a hard time differentiating between you and Tony Michael," she laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Very funny Co-tee," he smiled.

* * *

Michael had grabbed his wallet and keys and was off the set in a flash. It wasn't surprising when he arrived at the nightclub that there were some Entertainment Tonight reporters and autograph hounds.

"Hey Michael!" Someone called out. Michael couldn't help but do a typical DiNozzo pose with his hands outstretched and fingers pointing to himself.

"Can we get an autograph?!" A female voice asked.

"Sure thing," Michael smiled. "Hey… How you liking the show?" He asked. Michael was always interested hearing the fan's thoughts on it.

"I was more into Dark Angel," she answered. "What was it like working with Jensen Ackles? Is he as hot in person?" The woman asked.

Michael laughed. "I'm not going to answer that with ET hanging around," he said as he handed the cap back that.

"Can I ask you a favor?" A teenager said nervously. "Can you say something for my ringtone?" He finished once Michael gave him the go ahead.

"Sure," Michael said as he flipped through the options until he found the one to record the multimedia. "Yes! Hot babe calling! Hot babe calling!" He clicked the stop button and decided to treat the young fan to a bit extra. "Well you better drop them chips you're holdin' and answer the damn phone," Michael did his John Wayne impersonation.

"I love it when you do the voices Michael," He said. "Thanks," he walked off.

"We love you Michael," The young woman shouted out. "Happy Sake-Bombing!" Michael couldn't help but laugh as he entered the club he was invited to. He was going to really enjoy himself tonight. Nothing was going to stand in his way.

_**Sometime during the night**_

Michael half staggered out of the party. It was funny hanging out with other actors especially the ones he could impersonate. After a bit of alcohol it starts to freak them out a bit.

"Hey Michael!" Another fan caught him before he could get where he was planning on staying.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey man. This is unbelievable. I want to ask who in the cast is more like their character," she wanted to know.

"Actually Cote is… She's a real ninja assassin," Michael joked.

"That's real funny," She left Michael to his own devices.

"Hey there he is," another young man called out. Michael thought he would have to start signing more autographs. He was about to turn around when he felt something soft cover his nose and mouth. Struggling wasn't helping as he felt himself drift into unconsciousness.

"You didn't use too much did you?" The second person asked. "You know we got to be careful of his lungs," he explained.

"I know that… I'm not an idiot ya' know," The first man said.

That was all Michael Weatherly heard before succumbing to the darkness. His final thought was _this only happens to DiNozzo._


	2. Chapter 2

My Name's Michael

Michael thought it was odd that he felt something cold on his chest. He couldn't think if it was night or day. Or even what day it was. He did remember going out to the party and meeting some fans. Well he thought he did. Things were a little hazy after that. He wondered how much he had to drink.

"His lungs sound fine to me," he heard a woman's voice.

_Am I on set? Is this a scene?_ He cleared his mind of that. Surely he would remember prepping for a scene. "I have the funniest feeling," Michael mumbled as he tried to open his eyes. _Maybe I drank more than I thought._

"He's coming to," The woman said. "Hand me that drink over there," she said.

_Is it a guest star?_ Michael tried to run through the logic in his mind. He couldn't even remember making it to where he was staying. He rubbed his face. Yep, he definitely was feeling the effects of a hangover.

"We gotcha your cure right here," A young man said as he put the drink into Michael's hands. "I'm Larry," he extended the hand.

Michael saw the extended hand and decided to shake it with trepidation. He took a drink from the glass and almost choked. The spicy liquid tasted thick and disgusting and sour. He couldn't think of any reason why someone would think that's a good drink to have at anytime.

"It's your hangover cure," Larry answered him.

"Well after drinking that… Your body would be afraid to have another hangover ever again," Michael sat up and scanned the room. He definitely wasn't in the hotel room he was suppose to be in. This place looked old… Just plain old.

"We have some clothes for you to wear," Larry said as he opened up the old wooden wardrobe to reveal the dark suits and expensive looking ties.

_It looks like the wardrobe department._ "Where am I?" He stood up and picked out the first suit he put his hands on.

"You in Lake Roundsea," Larry answered him. "We've enlisted your help," Larry said. He looked at his shoes sheepishly for a moment before making eye contact again. "You know I've seen you on the television so many times," he said.

"My help?" Michael looked surprised. "Oh I get it… I get it. Oh this is incredible. I heard that my Mark had done the same thing, where he went around to some towns promoting the show. You know you could've just ask me to come you know," Michael looked at him. "But it was a good trick though," Michael laughed.

Larry looked relieved. "When we were deciding who to get… I thought long and hard but you seem to be the more accessible of the lot," he said.

_Yeah, I guess I do put myself out in the public a lot more than the others._

"Can you come down and have some breakfast… Then we can meet the LEOs," Larry told him. "Everything's set up all you need is to do your job," he explained to Michael.

"That's good. Everything's set up? I'm amazed. I thought I'd have to do most of the setting up myself," Tony had heard of publicity events where the actors had to make sure everything was set up properly. It felt good to be part of a well organized outfit. Wow. "Alright then," Tony responded.

* * *

_**Sheriff Greyson's office**_

"You must be playing the Sheriff," Michael extended his hand. "You really look the part," he admired the costume.

"I am the Sheriff. Sheriff Greyson," he said.

"Oh you're a real sheriff?" Michael shook his hand. "You really look the part," he said with a smile.

"I suppose the first thing you'd want to do is see the body Agent DiNozzo," Sheriff Greyson said.

"Actually, I'm… Oh," _Great. Straight into filming. Where's my script?_ He assumed that they probably just wanted him to wing it. "Tony… Just call me Tony. Anthony sounds too formal," he said taking off the sunglasses. It was always easy to fall into the DiNozzo role. "Has the autopsy been done?"

"Our local Medical Examiner should be finishing up soon," Greyson checked his watch.

"Good. It's good to work with LEOs that are prompt. Actually, I think it'd be better if I visited the crime scene first. That'd give them enough time to do the autopsy," Michael said. _This guy's a real good actor_ Michael thought to himself. "Is that ok?" He asked the people in the room. Maybe they had things set up for an Autopsy scene.

"You're in charge," Greyson said. "When I heard about you coming Agent DiNozzo… We got these together for you," he explained as he put a large box on his desk.

"Hey… This is just like the camera I use," Michael said excitedly. Everything was in good order. Lake Groundsea had definitely done their research. "Everything's in order," he couldn't help but marvel at the props. They looked so real. "Shit," he said as the camera's flash went off in his eyes. They weren't props, they were real. Michael knew he had to be careful.

The drive to the crime scene seemed out of the way and down near a lake. Michael looked around for the cameras but was surprised that he couldn't see any. He donned the gloves and stood near the car. "Ok listen up," Michael managed to stay in character. "We're going to go through the crime scene and pick up anything that looks like evidence. Now what you do with the evidence is put them in the bag and label it by time, location and…" Michael began trying to remember all the details.

"We know all that Agent DiNozzo," A deputy said.

"Oh that's good," Michael answered. "Now where are the photographs that were taken?" He asked.

"We didn't take any photographs of the scene yet," Greyson answered.

"You what?!" Michael shouted. He was actually enjoying winging it. "You came out and disturbed the crumb scene… Oh," Michael laughed. "It's crime isn't it. Not crumb…" Michael paused. "You what?!" He said. "You came out and disturbed the crime scene by removing the body?" The others looked at him like he was crazy.

"We didn't think about that," The deputy said.

"Your men collect the evidence and bring it back to the Sheriff department. We might as well go see the body," Michael told them. He pretended to be so annoyed with them. A couple of days of doing this and he'd have a great time.

* * *

_**Lake Roundsea Coroner**_

Michael, Greyson and his Deputy walked into the coroner's room. "You know we could just have the body shipped to our ME," Michael explained as he tried to think of the appropriate lines. "We have facilities that are better equipped," Michael told them. Surely they would like that.

"You'll find our facilities are adequate," The coroner said. "I am Reginald Katz," he told them. "You're Agent DiNozzo I see. Here's the body that was found at the lake," he said and pulled out the body. "I don't know too much about insignias on uniforms but judging by the color… This one is navy. One for NCIS I believe," Reginald said pointing to the body.

"Yes it is," Michael looked at the body. He was expecting to see it breathing because it was so lifelike. He studied the insignia but couldn't work out what rank he was. "Ah, yeah he's a Navy Staff Sergeant," Michael attempted to sound like he knew what he was talking about.

Reginald pulled the sheet down to reveal the torso. There were three gunshots to the torso. "Whoa," Michael said. He was still shocked at the realism of the body. He reached over and touched the body and he touched his own cheek as well. It felt so real. Some of the blood from one of the wounds got onto his glove and he brought it up to sniff at it. The thickness was perfect… _Holy shit!_ Michael's eyes widened. The body was real… The blood was real. They had dragged him down here to solve a real murder?

"Catch him," Reginald said but it was too late. Michael passed out.

"Hey I thought DiNozzo's don't pass out," Greyson said.


	3. Chapter 3

"I had the strangest dream," Michael said as he opened his eyes. He was on a cold table for sure, back in autopsy. _Oh crap! I'm still in the dream_. He thought to himself as he sat up.

"I thought DiNozzo's didn't pass out," Greyson chuckled heartily.

"Apparantly, Weatherly's do," Michael said.

"Excuse me," Greyson said with a confused look. "You've been kinda acting weird since you came to town Agent DiNozzo," he said.

"I am NOT Anthony DiNozzo. I'm Michael Weatherly," Michael was flabbergasted at the mistake they made. And the fact that they thought Tony was a real person.

"That's just like something you'd say. We know what you're like Agent DiNozzo," Greyson responded impatiently. There was a murder to solve and he couldn't believe the NCIS agent was playing games with him.

"Look… I'm not Tony," Michael couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it. "I'm Michael Weatherly. Tony DiNozzo is a character I play on NCIS," he tried to make them see reason.

"I told you we should've got Agent Gibbs," The Deputy replied.

Michael felt like banging his head against the table. "There is no Agent Gibbs. There's no Agent McGee, no Vance, no Ziva and no Jenny," he said.

"Of course not… We know that… Jenny's dead," Katz replied.

"That's not what I meant," Michael burst out laughing this was ridiculous.

"Next you're going to say there's no Abby Sciuto," Greyson said.

Michael shook his head. "Of course there's no Abby Sciuto. They're all characters. We're all characters. Now if you let me go, we can pretend this nasty mess never happened," he said.

They were all in deep thought as they seemed to mull this over in their heads for awhile. Michael thought that he had finally gotten through to them. "Ha… Ha!" Greyson said loudly. "You had us going there. You had us going for a minute there," Greyson laughed and the others joined in.

Michael felt like tearing his hair out and screaming. Then he heard the Sheriff's radio roar to life. Greyson talked into the radio and turned back around. "We've got another body. Looks like the same MO," Greyson thought for a moment. "Come on Agent DiNozzo," he said.

"I told you… I'm Michael Weatherly," Michael replied.

"What happened to 'On your six'?" The Deputy asked.

"I AM NOT ANTHONY DINOZZO!" Michael shouted. He figured that he'd keep telling them until they believed him.

* * *

_**Second crime scene**_

Michael was ready to explode. Why weren't they listening to him? Someone gave him a laser measurer thingy. Michael didn't know what the hell they were called. Hell… He didn't even know how to use it. All he did on the show was press a couple of buttons, swung it around and the effects department did the rest. Well maybe if he used this thingymigig wrong, they'd finally believe him.

"What's taking you so long, Agent DiNozzo," Greyson asked.

"I can't use this," he said. Michael swung it around and banged the side of the thingy and presse the buttons a couple of times. Finally the light came on. He felt really proud of himself. Unfortunately, he heard someone scream and clutch their eye. "Oh-oh," Michael said.

"What happened?" The Deputy asked.

"Oh," Michael thought for a moment. He might get into trouble for this. "Well he shouldn't have stood there," Michael said. "You see… When I pointed in this direction, the moisture coming up from the pond mixing with coolness of the atmospheric conditions caused a reflective like condition and the laser bounced off the area and did an acute angle turn and struck the man in the eye," Michael rattled off a couple of big words to make it look like he knew what he was talking about. When the Deputy's eyes began to glaze over halfway through, Michael knew it had the desired effect. That sounded better than saying that he was pointing it in the man's direction when the blasted thing turned on. _I'll have to remember that explanation… Pauley would be so proud._

Michael wrote down the numbers that were coming up on the small screen. He still thought of why they couldn't believe he was an actor. These people were idiots. Michael took the camera and gave someone the laser whatchacallit. He walked over to where the body was. That was a mistake. His stomach churned. Fortunately he got the camera out of the way of the breakfast he had earlier.

Unfortunately… The half digested breakfast was now on the body.

"What the hell are you doing Agent DiNozzo?" Greyson asked. He couldn't believe the experienced NCIS agent had just contaminated the dead body.

Michael thought for a moment. He rolled his eyes at the thought but hell… If they were going to insist that he was Tony DiNozzo, he was going to play the damn role. "I think I'm still feeling the effects of the chloroform," Michael said. "You know about my history right?" Michael asked.

"Yes," Greyson responded.

"Then you know my body can't take chloroform," Michael said. Then an idea hit him. If he was just sick he wasn't feeling well. He smiled at the thought. "I think I've got a headache," Michael rubbed his forehead. "Do you have any painkillers? I really don't think I can function like this?"

"I've got something in my car," Greyson answered and left.

"Perfect," Michael muttered. _Take the painkillers, act all crazy and they'd have me off the case quickly._ Michael smiled at that thought. At least it'll be over soon. He waited for Greyson to return and he took the pills from the Sheriff's hand. "Hey, look… THERE'S A SHARK IN THE POND!" Michael shouted and pointed in the direction of the pond.

The words made Greyson turn around. As soon as he did, Michael tossed the tablets over his shoulder. "Sorry, I must be seeing things," Michael explained himself.

"Take the photos," Greyson was starting to feel annoyed.

"On it," Michael smiled. He was ready.

(**5 minutes later)**

"That's it work with me," Michael began taking the photos of the Deputy. "That's it work for the camera baby," he said loudly. "Now show us your annoyed pose… Brilliant!" Michael said loudly.

"Sheriff Greyson!" The Deputy called out. "Did you give Agent DiNozzo painkillers?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure did, he had a headache… Why?" Greyson answered.

"He has seriously bad reactions to them," The Deputy answered.

"Hey can you hold that for a second," Michael gave the deputy the camera and proceeded to take his jacket off. "Watch me… Watch me. Are you watching?"

"Yes… Now settle down," the man looked shocked when Michael removed his shoes. "What are you doing?!"

"Watch me!" Michael ran away and went swimming in the lake while splashing around joyously. "Wee!"

"I'll get him," Greyson said as he began feeling angrier. He should've remembered the Agent's aversion to painkillers. He waded into the pond and went to get Michael out of there…

Before he could get close… He was getting splashed. "Come on Agent DiNozzo. You know its not good for you to be in cold water," Greyson said. He cursed as Michael's body went limp and he had to drag a soggy agent and his soggy self out of the pond. "I better get him all dried up. Get every bit of evidence down to the Sheriff department and we'll sort it all out," Greyson said.

* * *

A/N: Hey, Audience participation. Anything you'd like to see Michael Weatherly deal with as people continually think he's DiNozzo? I'm open to suggestions.

Oh next chapter… Michael gets given a gun,


	4. Chapter 4

Michael was glad to be out of the wet clothes but not glad to be back at the sheriff's office. It was hilarious to watch Greyson enter panic mode each time he coughed. So, Michael did the only sensible thing… Each time the sheriff started looking relaxed, Michael coughed…

Once.

And almost laughed when Greyson looked panicky.

Unfortunately, after the fifth time, the Sheriff started relaxing so it ceased being fun. "Oh how'd it go?" Greyson looked up.

"Oh it went well. The Doctor said that the eyesight in my left eye should return fully in a couple of hours," The young man said with some relief.

"Oh here," Greyson said as he got something out of the drawer. "I was surprised you didn't have your sig with you," he said and Michael just rolled his eyes. "So here," Greyson put a sig on the table.

Michael shook his head in disbelief. Oh well. He picked up the sig and compared it to the props they were given. The real ones were much heavier that was for sure but then a real idea came to his mind as the evidence boxes were placed on the Sheriff's desk. "You know what would really help? Is that if I call Gibbs and he can bring the team down and the case would be solved before you know it," Michael unknowingly was waving the Sig around as he spoke… Unfortunately his finger went too tight around the trigger and it went off.

He heard another scream as the bullet somehow ricocheted off shield on the wall, hit a support beam causing some of the wood to splinter and a splinter hit the poor guy who was still recovering from having a laser pointed in his eye. Out of shock and horror, Michael dropped the gun. It went off again and the other man went to the ground. "My foot!" He cried out.

"Um, sorry," Michael said as he held his hands in the air. He wasn't going to touch anything.

"It's probably a different make and model than you're use to," Greyson said.

Not wanting to get into trouble, Michael quickly replied. "You're right… Now about Gibbs," he said.

"That's a great idea," Greyson said as he nodded for someone to take the man in agony back to the doctor's surgery. He showed Michael the old fashioned phone. Now why wasn't he surprised when he actually had to dial instead of pressing a few buttons? Greyson left the room to make sure that that was all the evidence.

Michael waited for Mark to pick up his cell. "Mark Harmon here," Michael was relieved to hear his voice.

"Mark," Michael said with relief.

"Hey Michael," Mark sounded a bit confused as to why he was being called. "You have a problem?"

"Hey Mark… I've got a problem here," Michael said while trying to think of how to explain this. "Some idiots kidnapped me after a party. Brought me to some place called Lake Roundsea. They actually think I'm DiNozzo and want me to solve a real murder," it all made sense to Michael.

"Yeah right. That's very funny. You hear that… That's me laughing," Mark told him. He was clearly annoyed because he thought of it as a prank.

"Mark… You have to believe me. I accidentally shot someone in the foot. I shot someone in the eye with the laser. I fainted at the sight of a body and I vomited over another body. And they still won't believe I'm not DiNozzo," Michael pleaded for the older man to see reason. Because if he couldn't convince him that this was real… He'd be stuck here until god knows when.

"Must say that your performance is Oscar worthy. But I'm not falling for it," Mark said as he hung up.

"Come on!" Michael shouted pointlessly into the phone. "He's not coming," he felt so rejected. He looked at Greyson.

"We could always go get him," Greyson suggested. "Well we got you didn't we?" he said to Michael.

"Well… Yeah," Michael thought about it. Actually that was beginning to sound like a great idea the more he thought about it. He wondered if they could abduct the whole team. "Wait here's a better idea… How about we call in the real NCIS," Michael thought about that. Actually he couldn't get the idea of them trying to abduct Mark Harmon out of his mind.

"What's their number?" Greyson asked.

"How should I know?" Michael asked.

"You work there," he answered.

"How can I convince you I'm not Tony DiNozzo?" Michael asked. He couldn't believe that it was so hard. He wasn't anything like DiNozzo… or was he?

The phone rung and Greyson answered it then turned to Michael. "They have ID'd the bodies," he explained to Michael.

* * *

Doctor Katz had informed him that the name of the murdered victim was a Staff Sergeant Billy D Williams. Michael thought the he had heard the name before but couldn't quite place it. He wondered if he'd come across him before.

"You know… You should pull up his travel records and financial records Agent DiNozzo. You can use the computer back in the office," Greyson said.

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hey, if you brought me in to be in charge… Shouldn't I be leading the investigation," Michael thought that would be a laugh.

"You're right Agent DiNozzo," Greyson said.

"Alright… I'll go and pull up the financial records and you guys get Gibbs for me… I mean Mark. Gibbs," Michael shook to clear his head.

"Right," Greyson said cautiously. It seemed that Agent DiNozzo was shaking off the facade he was putting up.

"Good," Michael said.

Michael sat at the computer back in the sheriff's office and looked around. Was it even connected to the internet? Yes it was. "What's the paper balls for?" Michael looked at them confused.

"I know that you like to play with paper balls to help you do your job Agent DiNozzo," Greyson answered.

Michael felt himself overcome with the strange urge to start flinging paper balls at the Sheriff. So he did. "Oops," Michael said as he began typing on the computer. He wasn't sure what he was typing.

"Are you googling Staff Sergeant Billy D William's private bank accounts?" Greyson asked in an annoyed tone.

Michael shrugged his shoulders. Well how else was he going to find out about them? He looked through some of the websites but there was nothing useful appearing. Finally, he pulled up a website of Billy D Williams goes AWOL. Michael leaned back and watched with awe as several Star Wars characters were put through a blender.

"Would you mind not messing around, Agent DiNozzo?" Greyson asked in an annoyed tone.

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose again. Something was feeling weird that was for sure. "I need my team… McGee's better at accessing records," he said. What the hell was he thinking? There was no McGee there was no DiNozzo.

"We're on it," Greyson said. He had called the people to get the rest of the team to Roundsea.

"Good," Michael responded as he looked to the computer again. This was frustrating. The Sheriff was being frustrating. The case he had no business being involved in was frustrating. It was just so annoying.

"How long will this take till you find something Agent DiNozzo?" Greyson continued to press for answers.

_I'm not Agent DiNozzo!_ He wanted to scream at him. No words come out. Instead he thought the best thing to do was bin the keyboard… So he did. "I need coffee," Michael said and stood up to leave.

"See you in an hour," Greyson told Michael.


	5. Chapter 5

My Name's Michael

"We have to go and talk to Billy D Williams' sister," Greyson snickered. He found the name funny but couldn't understand why Michael hadn't picked up on it.

Michael reluctantly agreed since the computer wasn't agreeing with him. They were soon at Mary's house. Greyson knocked on the door and so did Michael. They showed their ID. "Nice to meet you Anthony DiNozzo," Mary Williams said.

If your ID betrays what you're trying to convince people of… What's the sensible thing to do? Tony felt the sudden urge to get rid of his ID so he tossed it over his shoulder before entering the house. How'd he get the NCIS ID anyway?

"What can I do for you Special Agent DiNozzo and Sheriff Greyson?" Mary Williams asked. Michael rolled his eyes in a really annoyed way.

"We're here to inform you of your brother's Billy D's death," Greyson informed him.

Michael knew it was serious so he tried not to do anything that made sense to him. "How did he die?" Mary asked.

They went through the details and soon they were being escorted out. "Thank you Agent DiNozzo and Sheriff Greyson," she said earnestly.

He felt himself developing an aversion to that name. For some reason, Anthony DiNozzo was a trigger for him to do something. "Don't worry… Little lady," Michael said in a John Wayne voice. "You know we'll catch this rotten killer and throw him down like a sack of… potatoes," he said. Michael was sure he didn't want to give people anymore reason to think he's DiNozzo.

"And you keep saying you're not DiNozzo," Greyson laughed. "You really can put on a show can't you?" he asked once he stopped.

"Oh great," Michael responded. "Would you like to get in the car? Or would you rather catch moonbeams in a jar… be better off than you are," Michael could kick himself for singing a Frank Sinatra song. What the hell was going on with him?

* * *

Michael managed to busy himself and avoid being called the now forbidden name. It seemed that everytime someone called him DiNozzo or Tony it seemed to make something click in his brain and make him go stupid. He went over all the evidence collected at the scene. What was he suppose to do? Right… dust the bullets for fingerprints right? With intense concentration he used the powder and began using the little duster thingy. Alas there were some fingerprints. He turned the bullet around… There were fingerprints everywhere on it. That was a miraculous find.

_Uh-oh_, he looked at his hands and then at the bullet. He hadn't been wearing gloves. The fingerprints he was dusting were his own. They were going to kill him. Michael quickly washed the bullet thoroughly and put it back before donning on the gloves.

"Any luck with those," Greyson asked.

Not wanting to get into serious trouble for messing up the evidence, Michael simply said, "No, the shooter must've used gloves."

"Makes sense," Greyson said thoughtfully. He looked through the box and pulled some things out. "What gun do you think the bullets are from?" It was important that they found out as much about the clues as possible.

"Judging by the size, color and weight of the bullet… It was either fired from a thirty eight revolver, Smith and Wesson or a Sig," Michael answered. Well he did know for a fact that they weren't shotgun shells or anything off to big a caliber. "I tell you, that it needs to be taken to a lab and given the complete works," Michael explained what needed to be done. It sounded better than saying he had no freakin' idea.

"Understood," Greyson responded. It was clear that they didn't have enough resources available to them to solve this murder. Perhaps he can call in a few favors around to get a lab set up. "I'll make a few calls. Look it's getting late. Why don't you call it a day?" Greyson asked.

"Good idea," Michael responded. Maybe actually stopping and resting he might be able to figure out a way to get out of this mess. He wondered how people could get actors mixed up with the characters he played. Michael checked his watch. It was late Saturday evening. People would have to soon start looking for him. His family would have to be getting worried.

* * *

It was as if Michael had only closed his eyes for a couple of minutes and the damn Roosters woke him up. He couldn't believe it was morning already. He opened up the blinds and let the early morning sun hit the room. It felt nice and refreshing. There was a moan coming from the same room. _How long had someone been there?_

"Michael?" The voice asked.

"Mark!" Michael almost shouted in shock. He didn't think that the people in this place would actually do it.

"Its good to see you awake Agent Gibbs," The Deputy came into the room.

"I'm not Agent Gibbs… I'm Mark Harmon," Mark said as the Deputy left the area. "What's going on Michael? If I find out that this is some sort of practical joke I'm going to kick your ass from here to Texas," he threatened. That threat would've sounded more plausible if he knew where here was.

"It's no joke Mark," Michael answered. "At first I thought that maybe it was a joke about you. Cote? Sean?" Michael watched the man and woman enter the room. "Oh this is really great. There'll definitely be a wide range search if a whole main cast goes missing," Michael said.

"What happened?" Cote said. "These idiots think I'm Ziva. It's weird."

"Well they got me mixed up with Tony," Michael shrugged his shoulders. "I've been trying to help them solve the murder case," he said trying to explain the dire situation.

"Someone mixed you up with an immature-never-take-anything-serious-TV-character and you find that surprising? Surprise, surprise," Sean said.

"That's hilarious," Michael responded with a fake laugh. "This is serious. It seems that no amount of talking will convince them that we're not who we say we are," it was impossible to see why they were thinking that way. Sure they were way out in the middle of God knows where, but surely even people like that couldn't be that stupid… Could they?

* * *

Next Chapter: The town meets Cote, Michael handles a press conference and Mark tries not to take charge. But Michael begins acting stranger.


	6. Chapter 6

_**My Name's Michael**_

"I'm surprised they didn't get Pauley or David as well. Then we'd have the gang all here," Michael said as they left the Twig One Hotel. They made their way to the sheriff department. Michael still had a tough time trying to explain that this wasn't funny. The townspeople actually thought they were really their respective characters from NCIS. Eventually they seemed to get the gist of what was going on.

"This reminds me of the boondocks episode," Sean laughed. "Well the town part anyway," he explained.

"Oh yeah," Michael laughed. "Thankfully though, the sheriff doesn't sound too much like an idiot though."

"Except for thinking that you're…" Mark began to say.

"Don't say it," Michael interrupted quickly.

* * *

_**Sheriff Department**_

"Special Agent Gibbs. Boy are we glad to have you in town," Greyson told them. "I'm Sheriff Greyson," he shook his hand. Mark reluctantly took it. "What we have here is two murders with the same MO. Three shots to the chest with the same bullet we think. We've got the bullets going through ballistics. Boy that Abigail is sure is something isn't she?"

"Abigail?" Mark raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Hey Gibbs," Pauley said cheerfully.

"Pauley?" Cote asked.

"No. I've been running sciencey tests on most of the things found at the crime scenes virtually since I woke up," Pauley answered. "So far there is nothing out of the ordinary but we have found that the weapon that the retrieved bullets and found that they were all fired from the same Smith and Wesson," she told them.

"Pauley?" Sean asked.

"Smith and Wesson is a type of gun used in law enforcement agencies isn't it Agent Gibbs?" Greyson asked. "It'll be great if you can lead the investigation. Look Agent Gibbs… I know how you feel about our kind, Sheriff of a small town I mean," Greyson said. He was hoping that the NCIS team would take over the investigation. It sure as hell would be easier but he couldn't understand the game they were playing.

"I'm not Gibbs… I'm Mark Harmon," Mark tried to explain once again. "This is not DiNozzo, he's Michael. She is Cote not Ziva and this is Pauley… Not Abby," now Mark found himself understanding the frustration that had been coming from Michael.

"What are you going on about Boss-man?" Pauley asked with a confused tone.

"Abigail was acting just like you lot. But after finally getting down and doing her job Abby dropped the act and got down to business," Greyson said.

"How long you been working at it?" Michael asked. He looked around to see the reactions from the others. They looked as shocked as he did.

"Only since I woke up this morning," Pauley answered.

"I don't know what crazy hick town you got going here," Mark said. "But if you want a murder solved you best do it yourself or call in the professionals," he was now clearly losing patience.

"That's why we brought you in Agent Gibbs," Greyson told them. "As I said we're at your disposal."

"I'd like to think we can dispose of you," Michael muttered under his breath.

Mark turned around and whacked him over the back of the head. After all it was the only sensible thing that he could think of. Michael said something inappropriate so what better way to show him what he done other than slapping the young man.

"De neow neow neow, neow neow neow" Michael suddenly started singing as if Gibbs had flipped the on switch to a CD player.

"Dum deed um dum dum, dom dom dom" Sean automatically began.

"Neow neow neow neow, neow neow neoowww," Michael sung.

"What's with you two?" Cote asked. She was perplexed by the sudden change in their behavior. It was almost as if they were taking on the characteristics of the characters they portrayed and it really seemed like it had already consumed Pauley who was so much like Abby.

"Shall we sit down and fill you in?" Greyson suggested as he pointed to an area where they could sit. There were some deputies around and other people that looked like they were straight out of Deliverance. "These are the guys that found the bodies and also the mayor and his assistant as well as the local reporter," he said.

The Sheriff filled in everybody with the case so far. He turned around and talked with Cote… It all seemed to be going well until he called her Ziva. She was very annoyed with it and stood up fast. Everybody standing around jumped back a couple of feet which looked very comical to those who didn't move.

* * *

_**Lake Roundsea Public Press Conference**_

Michael stood behind the podium in complete shock. They were discussing the case and he suddenly found himself at a press conference. It seemed that everyone in Roundsea had turned up to witness this.

"Thanks for showing up…" Michael said and made sure he spoke clearly into the microphone. "I know that you people are scared with the two murders that have happened but I can assure you that the local law enforcement office is doing all they can," he tried to assure them. Though he didn't believe that… He believed that they were loonies.

"Sure… We've never heard of NC whatever it is… They should've called in the FBI," a voice called out.

"That's actually a brilliant idea," Michael responded. "Now go and convince Sheriff Greyson of that," he told him. That was the most intelligent thing he'd heard in this town.

"Enough of that… We want the dirt on NCIS. Who's with who?" A woman asked.

Michael raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?" There were two murders in the town and they were worried about who was doing who. That seemed totally off the wall. "What are you lot on about?" Michael just had to ask and immediately regretting doing so.

"We have a pool going… My money's on you and Agent Gibbs," a man said.

Michael shook his head and his eyes went wide. "Man you are sick!"

"Abby and Gibbs should get together," A woman said.

"Agent DiNozzo," A woman piped up. "Sue here… for ff news. I have a large chunk of money on you and Abby… Have you ever thought of getting with her?" A girl named Sue asked.

"Are you lot crazy?" Michael asked. He'd never thought of those two characters getting together on the show.

"No?" Sue responded. "Then, I have this guy I know that would love to see you and Faith Coleman get together… And if not, then Faith and Ducky… He will even call the pairing…"

"That is sick!" Michael called out. "That is totally and utterly sick," he restated.

"Ducky and Gibbs are close," Someone suggested.

That was when he decided it was best to get out of there. He wondered what on Earth was going on here once more. Before he could get out of there he found his body returning back to the podium. He had to reassure the people that everything was under control. "Ladies and Gentleman. I can assure you that NCIS is working in junction with the local Sheriff Department. We will catch whoever is responsible and make sure the peaceful town of Lake Roundsea can sleep peaceful once again. Those responsible will be caught and brought to justice… Thank you," Michael assured them.

"You did really good Agent DiNozzo," Greyson commented afterwards.

"As soon as we get Agent Gibbs into gear the better," Michael replied. "No, I mean Agent Gibbs… No, Mark," Tony tried to clear his head. He felt that the longer he stayed here, the more he felt like DiNozzo was trying to come out… Like he was breaking the barrier or something. I think I need to go back to Twig One Hotel for a rest," he muttered under his breath.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you doing?" Mark asked Michael who was intent on annoying the Deputy with paper planes. Mark approached the younger man. "These people are already idiots… The last thing we need to do is give them another reason to think we're NCIS characters," Mark whispered.

"Yes Boss," Michael said but he quickly shook his head. "I mean Mark… I don't know… It sounds weird but there are times when I can't help it… It's like that Tony DiNozzo is taking over and it's becoming more frequent," he tried to explain.

"Well stop it," Mark told him.

"Yes Boss," Michael replied. Mark couldn't tell if that was a sarcastic response or something else. "Get back to work," Mark told him then shook his head. "I mean… Ah, I don't know," Mark said.

"Perhaps we should refrain from doing what our characters do," Cote responded.

"Ah-ha! I got it," Michael suddenly stood up. "There was this episode of House right? Can't remember it's title but House had been shot and he's in this coma and starts having this dream. After he realizes that he's dreaming he tries to do things that would shock his brain into waking up," Michael said.

"Damn it DiNozzo!" Mark slapped him at the back of the head. "Stop it with the movie references already," he barked out.

"No wait," Sean said. "Maybe he has a point… But there's one problem though," Sean shook his head and tried to think for a moment. "If this is just a dream… Which one of us is dreaming?"

"Well it has to be me right?" Michael answered. "I was in this town first," he tried to think of the most outrageous thing to do. Then it clicked. Tony unplugged the monitor and ran through the Sheriff's office and asked Greyson if he could open the window for him. Without knowing the reason, Greyson did so and Michael threw the monitor out the window as hard as he could. The monitor broke into a million pieces.

"What the hell are you doing Agent DiNozzo?" Greyson shouted. "I don't know what your budget is like in Washington but down here we have a very limited budget," he shouted angrily.

"I'm still here," Michael said with a shocked expression.

"Of course you are! But after that stunt you're very lucky I don't run you out of town," Greyson told him. "Get back to what you were doing," he ordered.

Michael went back to where the others were. "Did it work?" Sean asked.

"What do you think Probie?" Michael asked in an angry tone. "Don't you think that if it worked… We won't be here," he asked.

"Well it's a simple question Tony," Sean responded.

"Listen to yourself you two," Cote said. "If this is a dream… This would not hurt right?" she asked as she hit Michael in the stomach.

"Damn it Zee-Vah," Michael responded as he struggled to get up.

"Stop it," Mark said. This was getting dangerous. They weren't equipped to deal with solving a case even if they were starting to act like their onscreen characters.

"What if the only way to end this nightmare is to solve this case?" Sean piped up. It sounded like such an implausible idea, but it was beginning to make perfect sense. "But the way that's headed we risk morphing into…" Sean said. It sounded like fun in some spots. "And there's no telling how dangerous that can be," he told them.

"What do you mean?" Cote asked.

"Well take Tony DiNozzo… Do you really think that Michael can survive a certain amount of time as Tony DiNozzo?" Sean smiled at the thought of it.

Michael rolled his eyes. He hated to admit it but Sean had a point. Tony went through a lot on the show. "Hey, I'll just have to remember to be more careful," Michael responded.

Cote laughed. That was sure going to be fun to see.

"Well alright," Mark said clapping his hands together. "Well we try and solve the case and figure out how to fix this problem. But I doubt that we're all dreaming," Mark said to everybody. "McGee… I mean Sean. I want you to find out what you can about the victims," Mark said.

"But," Sean went to say something.

"If doing what characters do causes you to become your character then invoking your character might be the best way," Mark said.

"I bet you can't say that ten times fast," Michael snickered. "You know this would make a great episode for the show," Michael felt the pain of a headslap. "Shutting up Boss," Michael rubbed the back of his head. That hurt worse than he remembered.

* * *

_**Park**_

There had been reports of a man hanging around with a weapon at the park. It didn't take too long for Greyson to get Team Harmon down to the local park to check it out. Mark found it amusing that instead of thinking about Team Gibbs… It was now Team Harmon and hopefully they were going to luck into a turning point in the case.

"There he is," Michael pointed out exactly what everyone was thinking.

"Michael wait," Mark called out. But it was too late for that. Michael began running after the man who was running out of sight.

"Your boy's very energetic," Greyson said.

Mark grunted in response. "What's wrong?" Cote asked as she was quite confused by the response from Mark.

"Don't you get it? If he suddenly reverts to Tony… Can you imagine what a run's going to do to him?" Mark answered the question.

"What are we hanging around here for?" Sean responded. "We gotta provide backup for Tony," he joined in the chase.

"Wait up McGee… I want to work as well," Cote said as she ran after them.

"I think you mean run Ziva," Sean responded.

"Wait up," Mark growled out. Soon everybody was joining in on the chase.

* * *

A/N: I can't remember the name of that House episode where House does something to shock his brain into waking out of the coma. There are two endings in this story and unfortunately I can't figure out which one to use… So I'll be putting them both up when the story reaches it's conclusion. Hope nobody minds.


	8. Chapter 8

My Name Is Michael

Michael ran as hard as he could after the suspect. One minute he had wondered what the hell he was doing but as he gained speed he found himself getting into the chase. His breathing began to get labored. But that didn't stop him from doing his job. It seemed that a crowd had gathered around the footrace. Michael thought he was beginning to catch up to the suspect when he suddenly felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. He was unable to draw in enough breath to get the oxygen needed to keep his body going. His leg seized up and he went sprawling head over heels and rolling down the small hill. Michael attempted to climb to his feet but ended up falling face first, gasping for breath.

"Michael!" Mark had reached the now still body while the others had continued chasing the suspect.

"I don't feel so good Boss," Michael said as his eyes closed.

* * *

Michael opened his eyes. He wasn't sure where he was at first but when his vision began to focus it was obvious he was lying in the hospital. He turned his head and was shocked to see Mark standing beside him. This was a surprise to him. "Did they catch him?" Michael asked. His mind began to think back to what happened.

"What were you thinking DiNozzo?" Mark almost shouted in the younger man's ears.

Michael winced. _Don't tell me it's got Mark as well._ He thought to himself. _Why do I keep coming back to me?_ "Listen here Mark... You are not Gibbs!" Michael tried to break through. It seemed so ridiculous that the older man would ever believe that.

"Don't make me take you to Bethesda," though Mark's voice was full of concern.

Much to the protests of the man that thought he was the boss of him, he jumped to his feet. "Look I'm fine. I'll go and get an X-Ray to show you I am NOT Tony DiNozzo," Michael was starting to feel incredibly annoyed now.

"I think you hit your head DiNozzo," Mark told him. He reached for the buzzer to call the nurse. Perhaps they could sort the young man out.

"Ok, ok," Michael shouted. "Alright if you're Gibbs then answer me this... How the hell are you going to get the boat of your basement?" Michael asked and waited for a response.

"You're in the hospital after collapsing out in the field and you're worried about how I'm going to get my boat out of the basement," Mark was growing impatient and performed the stare to convince the senior field agent to do as he was told.

"See. Ha! You don't know how because the writers haven't put that into the script," Michael said triumphantly. "And forget about those stares... They do not work on me," Michael told him.

"Because I've given you too many of the stares in the past," Mark said.

"No! Because I'm not DiNozzo," Michael said. "Good God! Has this whole place gone screwwy?" He wanted to know. Pauley had been acting like Abby the since the very onset and now Mark Harmon had morphed into Gibbs. "Damnit!" He cursed. "Listen to me Mark... There is no way you can be Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Better be careful," Mark responded with his arms folded. "I might just have you committed," he said as he was worried about the younger man's health.

"I'm checking myself out," Michael said in an annoyed tone.

"The hell you are," Mark replied.

"There is nothing wrong with me... I AM FINE!" Michael was visibly annoyed. "Now you can stand here and argue with the wall all day but I'm leaving," he added.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that... I'll fire your ass so fast that you've already lost your job," Mark warned.

Michael growled out loud. "What the hell's wrong with everybody? I DO NOT work for you. I AM, you ARE, we ARE actors. Why can't you see that?" Perhaps he did need to be committed, Michael thought to himself because this was driving him insane. Nobody was taking any notice of what he was saying. Michael left the room without saying anything further.

**TWIG ONE HOTEL**

They were reviewing all the information that had been gathered over the last couple of days. Michael rubbed his eyes. He was sure somehow that time was skipping forward on him. How else did they get to the Hotel so quickly?

"Do you have a headache DiNozzo?" Mark asked as he noted that Michael had squeezed the bridge of his nose once again. "I'll give Ducky a call," he replied.

"I'd like to see you try," Michael laughed.

Sean looked at Cote with a questionable look. "What's going on?" Cote asked.

"Mark thinks he's Jethro Gibbs," Michael answered.

"Well who else is he suppose to be?" Cote asked.

Michael grabbed the pillow and began banging himself in the head as hard as he could. Wake up! Wake up! He screamed at himself. "Sean?" Michael had to know that there was someone besides him that were in there right mind.

"Are you alright Tony?" Sean asked with a concerned look.

"No... no," Michael shook his head as his hair was all messed up from the continuous pillow hits to it. "I'm trying to shock myself into waking up," Michael explained as if it was the natural thing to do.

"Maybe we should take him back to the hospital," Cote said.

"You stay away from me," Michael said trying to keep Cote at arms length. "Don't you come near me," he backed off.

"Why is that Tony?" Cote asked seriously. "What is wrong?"

"If you think you're Ziva... You're a trained assassin. Stay away from me," Michael said as he went to leave.

"Well you know that," Cote told him.

"Well alright then. If you three... four if you include Pauley have become Gibbs, Ziva, McGee and Abby then I suggest you solve this crime before I go nuts," he told them. He wondered if he could somehow hide in the shadows and wait for this whole crazy nightmare to draw to a close. He walked outside and stopped. "Hang on," Michael went back upstairs to the hotel room.

"Changed your tune DiNozzo?" Mark asked Michael.

"I was here first... So I'm going to go sleep while you all play your stupid game," Michael answered.

"You'll be out of a job when we get back DiNozzo," Mark told him.

"Fine," Michael said as he buried his head beneath the covers.

There was a knock on the door. "Graham Kennedy has been spotted at the mall," Greyson called out. "Come on," he handed the men their weapons. It was time to spring into action.

"Gear up," Mark ordered everyone.

Michael leaped to his feet. "On your six Boss," he tried to shake the feeling but his body was moving before he could stop it.

"Good to have you back DiNozzo," Mark said as they all ended up leaving.

* * *

_Michael Weatherly: This author is nuts... Have you read his other work?_

_Mark Harmon: Hey, you got to love the idea though. What is My Name Is Bruce anyway._

_Michael Weatherly: You should check that on youtube. It stars B-Grade actor Bruce Campbell as himself._

_Sean Murray: I wonder how this will end..._

_Cote De Pablo: I think we should all jump the author so he won't write another crazy idea like this again._

_Michael Weatherly: If I complain to the Mods... Do you think they'll delete this and get Fictionnaire's account suspended?_

_Sean Murray: I wouldn't do that... Look at the reviews. People like this guy_

_Michael Weatherly: I can't believe people like this crap._


	9. Chapter 9

My Name Is Michael

They stood outside of the mall in the town. Michael thought that they wouldn't have one because of the place being a small town. He watched the rest of Team Harmon who were now absolutely convinced that they were Team Gibbs. It would've been laughable if they weren't preparing to chase down Graham Kennedy. Where had he heard that name before? There was George Kennedy... Sure. Michael stepped on his own foot to stop himself from going any further. The last thing he needed to do was slip into Tony DiNozzo. Last time he allowed that to happen he woke up in the emergency room.

Greyson unlocked the doors and they all entered. With no shoppers, the place seemed so quiet. "I like that outfit in the window," Michael said as they strolled past the many shops.

"There he is," Mark said as all the others ran after the suspect. Michael thought it best not to go running after anything or anyone. Honestly, he just had no will left to take part in this FANTASY. The others didn't seem to notice his absence or didn't care. Window shopping felt like a much better thing to be doing than chasing after someone in someone else's fantasy world.

Mark and Sean thought they had chased the subject into the corner but he had disappeared. Of course now there was no sign of Graham Kennedy or Cote. "Where did they go?" Sean looked around. "And where's Tony?" he asked. They seemed to be losing everybody.

"Why are you asking me McGee?" Mark asked in an annoyed tone.

Sean stammered over the following words. "Well they had to come back past us," he said.

"Ya think?!" Mark asked him. How could this be possible? They must have been blindsided. "Let's get back," he suggested.

Michael was minding his own business when someone grabbed him from behind and pressed the cold steel barrel against his temple. Fantasy or not, his legs began to wobble. "This is ridiculous," Michael said out loud. All he did was just stand around.

"Looks like I got meself a hostage," Graham Kennedy said as he proceeded to drag Michael out of sight.

Mark, Sean and Ziva had looked around everywhere. Not only was there suspect gone but so was Michael. "Damn," Mark pursed his lips. "Oh he probably just went back to the hotel," but he didn't believe that for a second. His senior field agent had been acting strangely but he doubted that he would leave the area.

"You believe that Gibbs?" Cote asked.

There was no response from Gibbs. "Now look, we have to get the local sheriff's department on the save wavelength," he said. It was obvious that they needed the help of the locals to get this guy before he kills again. The next victim might just be his senior field agent. That was unacceptable even if his behavior was getting beyond weird.

* * *

_**Sheriff Department**_

Greyson put the phone on speaker. The call came as soon as they entered Greyson's office. "Sheriff Greyson," he spoke up.

"_Put those guys from NCIS on," _Graham's voice spoke on the other end in annoyed tone.

"This is special Agent Gibbs," Mark said impatiently. "What do you want?" he asked.

"_As you probably have guessed… I have your Agent Weatherly here,"_ Graham said on the other end. Mark could hear Michael's voice on the other end sound pretty annoyed. _"I just want to be left alone… If you guys leave town I will release him,"_ Mark could hear Michael scoff in the background.

Michael couldn't believe that this Graham guy had called him Agent Weatherly. When he told Graham that his name was Michael Weatherly he didn't mean it to be taken that way. He couldn't help but scoff as his captor attempted to negotiate with someone who was convinced he was Gibbs.

"I'm not an Agent," Michael tried hard to convince his captor that he wasn't who he thought he was.

"I told you to shut up," Graham whacked him across the jaw. "So do we have a deal?"

"_Just give us time to think about this. Put him on I want to know he's unharmed," _Mark ordered Graham Kennedy.

"Oh hey Mark," Michael responded when the phone was held close to his ear. "He hit me," he whined pathetically. "And it really hurt."

"_Hang on DiNozzo… We're coming for you,"_ Mark said with such conviction.

"Thanks. But I know there's -," Michael sounded defeated but the phone was yanked away from him.

* * *

Fortunately Graham Kennedy belonged to the stupid class of criminal and Mark was able to keep him talking long enough to get an exact trace on the phone. "Gear up," Mark said to everyone. Before they knew it they were at Graham's place.

He wasn't going to be brought in without a fight. Mark, Cote and Sean had their guns pointed at Graham who had his concentrated on the back of Michael's neck. "I told you I'm getting out of here," Graham said as he pushed the barrel deeper. "You couldn't let me go could you? No," he added venomously.

"You do realize that you won't be getting out of here," Mark told him. "It's your choice whether it's on your own feet or in a body bag. You alright there DiNozzo?" Mark asked the captive.

"For fuck's sake," Michael answered Mark's question. "I'm Michael Weatherly. How many goddamn times am I going to have to say it?" He had had enough of this game.

Graham could see that his plan wasn't coming to fruition. Any which way he looked at it he knew it was going to end badly for him. But he was going to go down fighting. Graham brought the butt of the pistol down hard against the back of Tony's neck and sent him sprawling to the ground.

Cote's body sprung into action and she punched Graham several times before he tried to fight back. No amount of retaliation was working as he found himself backed into the corner, bloodied, cuffed and humiliated.

"DiNozzo?" Mark knelt down beside Tony and checked his pulse.

"It's Michael," Michael said quietly as he tried to stand up. Once he stood to his feet it felt as if the floor moved beneath him and almost slumped to the floor. Mark grabbed hold off his elbow to stop him. "Keep that up and I might just let you call me anything," Mark laughed at the poor attempt at humor.

"You ok?" Mark asked as they headed back to the Sheriff's department with their catch.

"I'm good," Michael answered. It wasn't totally a lie. He was alright just as long as he didn't move so quickly.

Mark eyed him suspiciously continuously once they got back to the Sheriff's office.

* * *

_**Sheriff's office**_

Mark brought Michael a cup of really hot coffee while the others stood around. "You sure you're alright? You look a little pale," Mark voiced his observation.

"Tony!" Michael winced as Pauley sprinted in and wrapped her arms around him tightly which almost made him spill his coffee. "Are you alright? When they told me you were kidnapped I prayed and prayed that you were safe," Pauley told him.

Michael spilled some of the coffee on his arm and it hurt a bit. "I'm really ok," Michael told him as he thought to himself what was going on. "Aren't you going to question the guy?" He asked Mark.

"Going to let the Sheriff have his moment of glory," Mark said.

"Hey, Sean, McGee, Probie," Michael kept correcting himself until he got the younger man's attention. "You're the smart one… Say, if someone thinks they're dreaming or stuck in an illusion what would be the best way to prove to themselves that they are and maybe shock their body into realizing it?" He tried to make it sound sensible.

"Well to shock the body into waking… I guess you'd have to do something that you wouldn't dream of doing normally," Sean answered and then thought for a moment. "Why do you ask that Tony?" Sean asked.

"No reason," Michael thought to himself. That was what he had thought of earlier. He looked at the hot coffee in his hands then at his crotch. _This better work or else…_ He pulled the waist of his jeans away from his body and then thought twice about doing it. Maybe it wasn't a good idea but he decided to go through with it anyway. The hot coffee burned his crotch and hot steam rose into his face causing him to sweat. He couldn't believe the amount of pain he was in… Well, yes he could actually.

* * *

**ENDING #1**

"He's coming to," he heard someone say. At first he thought that he must've passed out from the pain. "You with us Michael?" It was Mark's voice.

"I'm still here," Michael said as he rubbed the back of his head. It was surprising that that was where it hurt.

"Michael?" Again it was Mark's voice.

"You're not calling me Tony?" Michael felt somewhat confused. "What happened?"

"You fell down the steps just before the scene. You hit your head and knocked yourself out," Mark told him as someone was giving him the once over.

"You don't think you're Gibbs, McGee and Ziva?" Michael looked at all the others. They turned to face each other with confused looks. "Don't worry... I must have hit my head hard," Michael laughed.

"We got to hurry up and do the scene so you can get to that party," Cote said.

"I'm going to give that a miss," Michael grimaced as he stood up. "I think I'd just want to stay on set and do nothing at all for the weekend," he laughed.

"Maybe he hit his head worse than we thought," Cote responded.

_**Ending #1**_


	10. Chapter 10

**ENDING #2**

Michael felt the butt of Graham's gun strike his neck and he went falling forward. Several bullets hit Graham in the chest before he had a chance to start shooting. Michael felt Mark check his pulse. "I'm fine," Michael said as he tried to stand up.

Mark supported Michael once he almost fell over. "You alright there DiNozzo?" Mark asked.

"My name's Michael," Michael said softly.

"Really… Can you think of anyone else who gets kidnapped by the bad guy, beaten up and knocked down?" Mark asked him as he led them to the car.

* * *

_**SHERIFF'S OFFICE**_

Michael still felt battered and bruised as he sat down and drunk some water and nursed the bruises with an icepack. "You sure you're alright," Mark walked over and checked the younger man. "Maybe I should take you to get checked out because you're looking green still," Mark said to him in a caring tone.

"I'm right thanks," Michael responded. There were many times when he had to play the man getting fussed over by Papa-Bear Gibbs. But this was beyond that. Mark wasn't acting really. "I think I'll get up and help with the paperwork," Michael went to stand up.

"Don't even think about it," Mark motioned for him to sit. He was about to sit back down when he was almost tackled to the ground with an Abby/Pauley hug. "Whoa," he said as he nearly spilled the coffee.

"Are you alright? I heard about what happened. Does it hurt too much?" Pauley asked.

"Easy there Pauley," Michael said as he tried to pry himself loose.

"Pauley? I think you better sit down or see the doc," Pauley said as she shot a worried glance over at Gibbs.

"He's been saying crazy stuff like that before he was hit on the head," Mark told her. They all said goodbye to the local sheriff and headed back to the Twig One Hotel.

* * *

_**TWIG ONE HOTEL**_

"So Boss… Graham Kennedy was killing men that reminded him of his brother who he believed abandoned his family to go join the armed forces," Sean said as they packed up their suitcases.

"Sounds pretty bad for someone to do that," Cote said.

"It does. But sometimes people think that family rules above all else," Mark said as he packed his clothes away. He was surprised that they had packed so many clothes for the trip. "Don't even think about carrying your case DiNozzo," Mark glared at the younger man.

Michael knew that they weren't their clothes. But what the hell? They were dragged down into the small version of hell so why shouldn't they leave with something. "Wouldn't dream of it," well he wasn't dreaming of it. Michael smirked. He was going to milk Papa-Bear Gibbs for all it's worth.

"Good," Mark said as he grabbed both suitcases. Part of him was surprised that Michael didn't argue the point. "Not going to argue DiNozzo?" Mark asked.

Michael shook his head and smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it Boss," he answered as they left the hotel. "Hey how are we going to get back?" He wanted to know as they approached Greyson waiting by the car.

"We brought you here… Only fitting that we take you back," Greyson said while smiling.

The hotel manager stepped outside and watched the car carrying the agents off into the sunset. "Damn neon signs," he cursed as he had always thought that they were a bad idea and he banged on the signs edge a few times until all the letters lit up on it.

TWILG ONE

TWLIG ONE

TWILIGHT ZONE HOTEL

"They say that the closer the actors are to their characters the easier it is to become them. That rings true here. So actors be cautious… You just might find yourself morphing into your on screen personas permanently if you get taken to a small town and stay… In the Twilight Zone."

DO do DO do DO DO do do…

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**_

Greyson looked at the car's fuel gage and saw it was nearly empty. "Hey I need to stop for gas," he told them. "Where are we?" He asked.

Mark looked at the sign that was coming up. "FACTION," he answered.

Michael looked at the sign then at Mark. "Faction?" Michael asked. "Never heard of it," he commented.

"Damn sign," A woman cursed as she saw it. "The letters keep falling off," she picked up the letters that were on the ground and put them in the correct place. Now the sign made sense.

WELCOME TO FANFICTION

"That's better," the woman said before walking away.

THE END

* * *

A/N: I'm so happy I got to finish this before it got deleted. But hey, I knew the risks going in. Glad you all liked it. As I say, I love both endings but I guess i liked the twilght zone ending better because I use to love that show.


End file.
